


Morgana: in which Percival has words, Morgana has feelings, Merlin is the cool dad, Gwaine is silly, and Arthur is a prat.

by KillerLaurel



Series: Merlin: In Which Many Things Happen [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerLaurel/pseuds/KillerLaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants someone of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana: in which Percival has words, Morgana has feelings, Merlin is the cool dad, Gwaine is silly, and Arthur is a prat.

Morgana was powerful. Very powerful. She could still remember the embarrassing dreams she had had when Arthur and Merlin had been dancing around each other. She tried very hard not to think about them, but occasionally one of the spells Merlin used in the dream would pop into her head, and she wished she had someone to try it on.  
And then she would realize how ridiculous she sounded and try to shake the thought from her mind.  
Sir Percival appeared in her doorway. He nodded. Morgana smiled weakly and followed him to the throne room. She was feeling nervous and slightly ill. No, make that definitely ill.  
“What made those crack nobs think this was a good idea, again?” she asked weakly. Percival shrugged and glanced back at her as they paused outside the closed doors to the throne room. “They’re insane, aren’t they?” Percival gave her a small smile and nodded. “Well, here goes nothing!” Morgana squared her shoulders, and Percival shoved open the doors easily, (which, incidentally, take two or three men to open), and stepped aside.  
Morgana glided down the center of the room, mindful of the people watching her. A lot of the courtiers disapproved of Arthur’s mad plan, but when Arthur had Merlin on his side, few of them actually attempted to argue with him. Morgana took a deep, steadying breath as she knelt before the throne and bowed her head a little.  
“Morgana Pendragon,” Arthur began, drawing little gasps from the most uptight nobles. Many of them had refused to acknowledge Morgana’s blood as Pendragon, but here Arthur was basically giving them no choice. “Do you swear to do everything in your power to protect Camelot, no matter the cost?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you swear never to harm your people, to show kindness and mercy?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you swear to use your powers only to promote peace and prosperity, no matter the road you must take to reach these things?”  
Even if that means going to war?  
“I do.”  
“Then I hereby appoint you Crown Princess of Camelot.”  
Old Geoffrey placed the crown of the Crown Prince carefully on her head. Morgana rose and turned to face the court, which burst into applause, most of it more enthusiastic than she had expected. Morgana smiled. They were her people. Her people had accepted her. She couldn’t imagine anything better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sir Gwaine?” Morgana stood uneasily in the doorway to the training yard, shifting from one foot to the other.  
“Morgana!” he grinned at her, surprising her. “What are you doing here?” he asked curiously. There wasn’t an ounce of malice to the question, which was still unsettling to hear after what she’d done. Not many knew exactly what her betrayal had consisted of, but few trusted her, even now that they knew she was Uther’s child. They were still leery of her magic.  
“I was going to practice, but if you’re busy here-” she made to turn away. She didn’t want any of Arthur’s knights seeing how out of shape she was after recovering from her self inflicted belly wound.  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Gwaine grabbed her wrist and dragged her out into the practice yard. “We can practice together.” He smiled at her, guileless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Morgana?”  
“Merrrrrrrliiiiiiiinnnn??” Morgana slurred as she stumbled her way back to her chambers, in the castle’s highest tower. Merlin had stashed her there once she was well enough to come back to Camelot.  
“Are you drunk?!” Merlin looked alarmed. “Oh my lord, what have you been doing?”  
“Gwaaaaaine,” she managed to say.  
“I should have known,” Merlin groaned as he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her to stand somewhat properly. “Please tell me you haven’t been drinking all evening. You weren’t at supper.”  
“Went asfterrrrr pracktisss.”  
“Well now you’re going to bed. And when you have a dragon of a headache in the morning, go down to Gaius’s, and he’ll fix you up.”  
Morgana let out a soft snore as she went limp and heavy next to Merlin. Merlin gave up and levitated her the rest of the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey, Morgana,” Gwaine greeted her like he didn’t have a dragon rampaging around in his brain.  
She groaned, hiding her poor eyes from the evil sunlight streaming into the kitchen where she was trying to steal a decent late breakfast from.  
“You need any help getting that cheese down?” She shot him a pointed glare before levitating the cheese down from the top shelf with a gesture and muttered word. “Awesome!” he exclaimed, fascinated.  
Morgana was starting to wonder if Gwaine was always so annoyingly cheerful. How did Merlin deal with it? How did Arthur not kill him daily?  
“I see you got your voice back,” she commented. Gwaine nodded.  
“So Arthur was wondering where you were this morning and Merlin had to make up some story about you being sick so Arthur is worried out of his mind and he’s about to tear Gaius’s head off but Merlin is gone for the day, helping a couple villages with their crops, and I was wondering if you wanted to practice regularly... or something.” Morgana stared at him, her dead brain trying to unravel what he just said, and Gwaine flashed her a nervous smile.  
“Are you asking me out?” she asked, since that was about the only thing she got out of Gwaine’s rambling.  
“Maaaaaaybe,” he drawled, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Even after last night?” she arched an eyebrow.  
“You remember that?” Gwaine winced.  
“I remember everything,” Morgana smirked. “And yes, I’ll practice with you if you want a challenge, but only so long as it doesn’t always end the way last night did.”  
“Deal!” Gwaine grinned and started leading her away with a gentle hand at her elbow. “Now, what do you think of “helping” Arthur out with his paperwork?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*THE NIGHT BEFORE*  
“Another drink!!” Gwaine yelled, slamming his wooden mug down on the table he and Morgana had taken in the tavern. Across from him, Morgana smirked, her lips curving perfectly around the edge of her shot glass as she knocked another one back. A row of little glasses were lined up in front of her, and she was beginning to act a bit tipsy. “So,” Gwaine whispered after the barmaid poured him another pint of ale.  
“So,” Morgana whispered back, leaning forward over the table.  
“How many times did you try to kill Arthur?” Morgana jerked back as if slapped, and Gwaine looked both horrified and immediately regretful. “Sorry, I didn’t mean, I mean, sorry, don’t answer that, I didn’t mean to-, oh god, Merlin is going to have me executed, he’s going to kill me, oh shit, what do I-” Gwaine stopped talking. Well, he stopped making noise, even though his mouth kept moving. It took him a few moments to realise that even though he continued speaking, nothing was coming out. He glanced at Morgana just in time to see the gold fade from her eyes. His own eyes went wide at that. If that was what Merlin’s eyes looked like when he did magic, it was no wonder Arthur liked him to use it in bed... and he really should stop that train of thought right there.  
“Seven,” Mogana replied tersely, before ordering another round of shots. Nine shots glasses later, she was wobbling and slurring and multi-coloured sparks were exploding in the air around her, and Gwaine still couldn’t speak.  
That would of course be the moment a bar fight broke out across the room and Gwaine felt obliged to join in. Which of course ended up with him being tossed over the bar and halting his flight by cracking open the expensive mead barrels, which led to a cast iron pan being swung at his head by a very angry bar-owner. Morgana, forgetting in her drunkenness that she was a very powerful witch, jumped on the bar-owner, yelling her head off. And everything deteriorated from there until the two were being chased through the streets by angry inebriates while laughing their heads off, Gwaine silently. It was quite the spectacle. Sort of ridiculous that Arthur hadn’t heard about it.  
*END*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*ONE WEEK LATER*  
“This was bad, bad idea.”  
“It was your idea.”  
“And it was a bad one,” Gwaine murmured. “Arthur is going to kill me. If Merlin doesn’t get to me first. Oh god, they’re both going to kill me.”  
“It is my opinion that you are far to coherent. Are you always this talkative in bed?” Morgana asked sleepily.  
“I don’t know. Maybe? I am? I haven’t really noticed over the fact that a king and the most powerful warlock EVER are both going to be after my blood when they find out.”  
“No one is going to find out,” Morgana frown. “Now shut up before I make you, and not in the pleasant way.”  
Gwaine shut up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*ANOTHER WEEK LATER*  
“You have got to be kidding me,” Arthur resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk, but barely. “No, no, no, no, no, not in a million fucking years, never, ever, ever, ever, EVER will I let you ever marry my sister.”  
“Don’t be an idiot Arthur,” Merlin scoffed.  
“Yeah, don’t be an idiot, Princess,” Gwaine quipped cheerfully, expertly dodging the goblet that got thrown at his head.  
“No.”  
“Arrrrrrthuuuuuur,” Merlin whined.  
“You should be against this too, Merlin!!”  
“Yeah, why are you on my side again?” Gwaine asked, confused. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
“Morgana is perfectly capable of making her own choices, Arthur. Do sit down and stop making a prat of yourself for once in your pratty life.”  
“Merlin!!”  
“Arthur!!”  
“Gwaine!!” Gwaine chimed in, dodging the loaf of bread and the apple that sailed at his face.  
“You aren’t marrying Morgana and that is the end of it!” Arthur declared. He glanced at Merlin nervously. Merlin gave him the ‘I will bury your body where no one will ever find it’ look. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Morgana burst into the Throne Room, a determined look on her face.  
“Merlin, I’m pregnant.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Stop pouting, Arthur,” Morgana huffed from where she sat.  
“I still don’t understand why you told Merlin before me.”  
“You were in the room, Arthur, you heard me at the same time as Merlin.”  
“Yeah, but you said ‘Merlin’,” Arthur pointed out grumpily. “Shouldn’t you have said ‘Arthur’, since I’m your brother and your king?”  
“Idiot,” Morgana said, like it won her the argument, and it pretty much did where Arthur was concerned. “You better not act all prattish tomorrow. If you do, I’ll ask Merlin to officiate the wedding instead.”  
“You’re a cruel sister,” Arthur mumbled as he sank lower into his chair. Morgana spent a while longer in front of the fire with Arthur before leaving him for Merlin to cheer up. That was Merlin’s speciality.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morgana and Gwaine’s wedding went fairly well, given that Arthur spent the whole time glowering from a corner. (Morgana had made good on her threat.)


End file.
